


Let's fall in love

by hwangsungfairy



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, BFF! Shinwon and Hongseok, BFF! Yeo One and Yanan, Fluff, Happy birthday Vi!, Hongseok and Yeo One are kindergarten teachers, M/M, Maknae Line as kindergarteners, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: When Yeo Changgu got assigned to a new kindergarten, he was delighted. What he hadn’t seen coming with this new start was his handsome but chaotic colleague, Yang Hongseok, and the cutest bunch of kids he had ever met.Birthday fic for my friend Violet!





	Let's fall in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goyangiprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/gifts).



> Happy birthday Violet <3 I'm glad we became friends through our several groups in common (also we're two jren shippers so yAY i could've written you jren but-)!!!! I'm also really glad I got to meet you, so here's to your birthday, and hopefully meeting again in the future! Have a wonderful birthday, I hope you'll enjoy my attempt at this Hongone Kindergarten AU :3 Love you!
> 
> Have fun reading, and kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3

Changgu considered himself as proper, maybe too much on the serious side with adults, but he knew how to fun with kids. He loved kids, hence why he had decided that he would become a kindergarten teacher, way back in high school. Among all of his indecisive friends, in his seventeen-year-old mind, his path was already set in stone. He had gone to university, successfully completing his degree in teaching with a minor in music, and he had started working in Seoul. Changgu had remained in the same kindergarten for the first four years of his career, and recently, he had decided to take a new start by changing schools for the upcoming school year.

Thus, there he was at school one day before class officially began for the kids, so that he could meet with the director of the school and his future colleagues. After four years of teaching, Changgu considered that he had a bit of experience, and despite the usual stress that came with a new school year – and especially in a new environment, he felt quite ready and eager to start.

All of the teachers had a meeting with the director in the afternoon, and Changgu got introduced as their new colleague. He thanked them for welcoming him in, and they introduced themselves one by one, starting from the director, who was the prettiest woman Changgu had ever met, a young and confident woman called Kim Hyuna. The teacher of class A was Lee Hwitaek, while the teacher of class B was called Yang Hongseok. Go Shinwon was the teacher of class C, leaving Changgu with class D.

It was a middle-sized kindergarten, and the classes counted up to fifteen kids maximum. Changgu had had bigger classes, so knowing he’d have twelve kids was okay with him. His new colleagues all looked nice and friendly, and Hwitaek told him at least three times that if he had any questions regarding the school or if he needed anything, Changgu could come to him. Changgu felt welcomed and smiled warmly.

 

After the meeting was dismissed, he went to his class to see how it was arranged, and what he could do to make the space look more personal before tomorrow. It was clean, thanks to the cleaning people who had come in earlier, and the previous teacher had left quite a few supplies in the shelves, so he was able to start crafting several pieces to hang on the walls. He was so into it that he didn’t hear Hongseok coming in.

“Hello again!” the teacher sing-songed, making Changgu jump. He let go of his pen, which fell on the floor.

“Oops, I didn’t mean to surprise you,” Hongseok apologized with a blinding smile, and Changgu pouted. Now that he could see Hongseok closer, he was kind of amazed by how good-looking he was. Earlier during the meeting, Hongseok had been wearing glasses, but he had taken them off, allowing Changgu to have a better look at his pretty eyes. Hongseok was slightly taller than him, but also bulkier. His clothes fitted him well, and Changgu could guess the outlines of nicely shaped arm muscles under his sleeves.

Changgu scolded himself, and got up to get his pen, embarrassed to have been ogling at his new colleague. He’s just handsome, calm down, he told himself, scolding. Hongseok stepped in completely into Changgu’s classroom, eyes traveling on the walls which Changgu had started decorating with the alphabet and numbers, in fun, colorful shapes.

“That looks really nice,” Hongseok complimented, putting on his glasses again as he squatted to have a better look at the sheets. Changgu had put them up not too high so that the kids could easily see them, and Hongseok approved of the initiative. He had similar sheets pasted on the walls of his own classroom, surrounded by a bunch of animal and flowers stickers.

Stickers were Hongseok’s trademark as a teacher; he gave them to the kids if they did well in class, used them as examples when they studied new words, and pasted them on the kids’ homework sheets to make them look prettier and encourage the students to actually do their homework. Hongseok walked back to Changgu’s desk, and drew a chair to sit next to him. Changgu didn’t know why, but he suddenly got self-conscious, sitting so close to Hongseok.

“Did you need anything?” Changgu asked, feeling like it would be impolite to keep working when his colleague had just sat next to him.

“Not really. I have the same classroom as last year so I don’t have much to do there, and my activities for the upcoming week are already planned. I’m just going from classroom to classroom to chat.”

“Oh… okay.”

There was a silence, and Hongseok pointed to the pile of sheets next to Changgu.

“Do you want some help with that? You’ll get done earlier if we do it together.”

“Ah, I don’t want to bother you-” Changgu protested, embarrassed.

“Nah, it’s fine, really. I don’t like being bored and I’ve already visited everyone.”

Changgu hesitated, but soon agreed. Finishing the sheets went obviously faster now that the two of them worked at the same time, and by the time the afternoon was coming to an end, Changgu’s classroom looked a lot more like him. He smiled enthusiastically, excitement and a slight worry mixing up in his chest, but he was also proud and looking forward to this new year. Hongseok had been amazing company during their crafting session, cracking (bad) jokes maybe too often, but Changgu laughed easily. Hongseok being also the most handsome man Changgu had ever met (and that was saying something considering his best friend, Yanan, was a model and an actor in China) definitely helped.

 

He probably has a girfriend, or a wife, Changgu thought dejectedly as Hongseok had gone back to his classroom to lock it. Being a gay man had proved to be quite bothersome when he had tried to find love throughout his life, and more often than not, all of his crushes had been on men who only wanted sex, or were straight. Changgu was more on the romantic side of the spectrum, so needless to say, he was pickier when looking for a partner. His last boyfriend had been back in university; they had dated for a year and a half before calling it quits as they had fallen out of love. Changgu hadn’t contacted Jinho in years, and didn’t exactly intend on doing so. He was just part of his past now.

Back to Hongseok, though. Through Hongseok’s gossip as they worked, Changgu had learned that the director was married to a lyricist and composer working for a label, who also happened to be Hwitaek’s best friend. Hwitaek himself had a girlfriend, while Shinwon, Hongseok’s best friend, was single. Hongseok hadn’t said anything about him because they had changed conversation topics as they had ran out of stickers to paste on the alphabet sheets, leading Hongseok to go get some in his classroom.

Changgu sighed again, and put his belongings in his bag before getting out of the classroom to lock the door. Hongseok came back, his own bag in his hand, a smile pasted on his face.

“Wanna get dinner together? That’ll be on me.”

Changgu frowned cutely. He had no one waiting for him at home, so the offer of spending extra time with his handsome colleague sounded quite good. But was it really okay?

“Don’t you have someone waiting for you at home?” Changgu asked, congratulating himself for sounding quite normal while asking such a risky question.

“I’m as single as one can be. I don’t even have a cat.”

That made Changgu laugh.

“What about you?” Hongseok asked as they left the school, heading for a nearby restaurant Hongseok had assured was amazing.

“I’m not dating anyone either,” Changgu replied, wondering if there was any way that he could make it sound like he was interested in the idea of dating someone – maybe Hongseok?

“Single and ready to mingle?” Hongseok joked, making eye contact with him as he held the door for Changgu to step in first.

“Single and ready to mingle,” Changgu repeated, laughter coming easily.

They spent a nice dinner, and Changgu really liked Hongseok more and more. Bad jokes kept coming out of his mouth, but if anything, they only added on to his natural charm.

“Get home safely, and see you tomorrow,” Hongseok said, waving to Changgu as they parted ways after eating.

“Same for you,” Changgu smiled.

Today had been a good day, and he was looking forward to more.

* * *

Changgu’s first day at his new school went by in the blink of an eye. It didn’t take him very long to memorize the names of the kids, and they all seemed to like him by the end of the day. Some of them had cried when their parents had left them in the morning before heading to work, and Changgu had wasted no time in comforting them by offering them a snack and pointing to the kids who were already there and playing. Soon he had had all twelve kids ready for their first day, which had consisted mostly in introductions and talking about the school.

They all seemed really nice, and a bit too excited for some of them, once the sadness of having had to leave their parents had left. He could hear screams and laughter from Hongseok’s classroom, which faced his, and more than once he wondered what Hongseok could possibly be doing with the kids in there. Lunch break was spent with his fellow teachers, and Changgu wondered at how Hongseok could’ve possibly ended with stickers on his face on the very first day of class.

The afternoon, dedicated to nap time, playing and a snack before going back home, went by quickly, and Changgu watched over his students with a fatherly smile. He welcomed the parents who came to get their kids, and at 4:30pm, all of them had left. He sat in a chair, sighing loudly. A knock on his door made him look up, and he caught sight of Hongseok’s smiling face.

“Hey!” his colleague greeted, gums showing.

“Hey,” Changgu greeted back, smiling as well, “how did your first day go?”

“Pretty awesome!”

Hongseok’s enthusiasm and good mood were both contagious, and Changgu’s smile wouldn’t leave his face. He almost felt like he was facing his crush, which wasn’t the case because he just found Hongseok awesome, he didn’t like him or anything.

“What about yours?” Hongseok inquired, sitting next to him.

“It was good. My students are really nice, we played well, but there’s a few who are way too excited. There’s this kid named Wooseok, and he and Hyunggu ran so much during break times!”

Hongseok’s laughter started as a fit of giggles, but seeing as Changgu was confused as to why he was laughing, he barked out a loud laugh, almost falling off his chair.

“What did I say?” Changgu said, lost.

Hongseok calmed down after a few tries, wiping away the tears that had escaped his eyes.

“Changgu, do you know who Wooseok is?”

“No?” Changgu said, innocently.

“It’s the director’s son,” Hongseok stifled a new laugh, but couldn’t help himself as Changgu’s eyes widened.

“What?!”

“Yeah. Hyuna – now that we’re off work I can call her that again – had to attend an emergency meeting so she wasn’t here this morning, so Hyojong – her husband – dropped their son to school today.”

“Oh my… I’m… Why do I have the director’s son in my classroom? What if something happens?”

“Hey, relax, nothing’s gonna happen. Wooseok’s a nice kid.”

Changgu gulped down nervously, feeling sweaty all of a sudden. Didn’t that mean that he would have to be extra careful teaching Wooseok? He didn’t want to get on the director’s bad side. At the same time, maybe the administration hadn’t put that much thought when composing the class lists, and he didn’t need to worry that much.

“Really,” Hongseok’s voice interrupted his rambling, “You’re good. Just teach him like all of the other kids. And he won’t act badly knowing his mother is the director,” he added with a grin. “While we’re at it, Hyunggu is Hwitaek’s nephew, he’s his sister’s son.”

Another wave of stress overcame him, and Hongseok hit his shoulder playfully, before ruffling his hair.

“Stop worrying so much, everything will be fine!”

Changgu threw himself in his arms and pretended to fake sob on his shoulder, making Hongseok laugh again. He patted Changgu’s head, while circling his waist, and Changgu realized that not only did their position look compromising, but on top of that he could smell Hongseok’s perfume and woah, did he smell good.

“If you guys are done flirting, I need to close the school,” Hwitaek’s voice could suddenly be heard, making them jump in surprise.

“It’s not flirting!” Changgu defended himself, turning cherry red and voice pitch out of control.

“It’s not flirting,” Hwitaek repeated in a mocking tone, clearly not believing him. “C’mon, get out of here, you’ll be back here tomorrow anyway.”

Hwitaek was smiling affectionately at them, and Changgu, after pouting a bit, answered his smile by one of his own. Hongseok’s tan skin had also turned slightly redder, and the three teachers exited the school together.

“I’ll head home first, see you guys tomorrow,” Hwitaek said, grinning.

“Bye!” Hongseok and Changgu answered together.

They were left alone, and they looked at each other, smiling sheepishly. Changgu had the impression that he was living a high school romance with Hongseok, with the way that they were looking at each other, waiting for the other to speak first. Even the weather fitted that theme, the sun setting on Seoul while the streets were getting busier with people coming out of work and younger people going out to bars and restaurants. Changgu was feeling comfortable with Hongseok, and he enjoyed the feeling a lot.

“I know we have work tomorrow,” Hongseok began, biting his lower lip for a bit before letting go to resume talking, “but would you like to come over for dinner?”

Changgu ignored his heart beating faster in his chest.

“Yes, I’d love to!”

* * *

Hongseok made him smile like no one else did, Changgu noticed. His bad jokes, his affectionate behavior, his cute expressions and his pouty lips, his everything just made Changgu feel warm. Their colleagues started getting annoyed at them acting the way they did during lunch break, which meant mostly Hongseok talking about whatever idiotic stuff he had done or witnessed going on in his classroom during the day while Changgu smiled, stared and laughed with him. Sometimes, one of them would cook more so that he could bring an extra meal for the other, and their colleagues watched them do so with wrinkled noses.

“I feel like I’m witnessing a couple in their honeymoon,” Shinwon once whispered not so discreetly at Hwitaek, who nodded.

Maybe it was the way Changgu would lean closer to Hongseok, chin in his hand so that he could easier stare at him while he talked, or maybe it was how soft his gaze would get whenever Hongseok breathed. Or perhaps was it the soft touches, Hongseok fixing Changgu’s hair while Changgu looked intently at his face and collarbones, searching for any lost stickers on there. Whichever one it was, or maybe a combination of all of these acts, their colleagues just knew something was happening between them, even if themselves hadn’t acted on it yet.

* * *

“Do you like him?” Yanan asked Changgu, after the latter had rambled about his week on their weekly phone call.

“… I… I guess I do? He makes me feel comfortable, he’s so handsome and so caring, and he makes me laugh.”

There was a silence, and Yanan was seemingly smiling as he answered.

“Maybe you should try, then. Give yourself that chance.”

Changgu smiled as well.

“Thank you.”

“And you’ll have to introduce him to me!”

Changgu burst in laughter.

* * *

“Do you like him?” Shinwon asked Hongseok as the latter got up to refill their popcorn bowl, which was an absolute necessity while they did a movie marathon. There was a weird noise on Hongseok’s side, and Shinwon waited for him to stop choking and bring back the pop corn to send him a judging look.

“Maybe?” Hongseok replied in a high pitched voice, which by his standards meant “Yes you’re right but I’m embarrassed to admit it.”

Shinwon didn’t reply immediately, which made Hongseok whine and throw himself on him, hiding his face in Shinwon’s neck.

“Get off me, you heavy bodybuilder,” Shinwon complained, pushing his best friend off him with a scowl.

Hongseok whined again.

“You’re not helping at all!”

Shinwon raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want me to do? Hit on him for you? You really want me to steal him?”

Hongseok pouted. He knew Shinwon would never do such a thing, but still, he wanted support.

“I don’t know how to ask him out,” Hongseok admitted, shyly.

Shinwon sighed affectionately, and this time actually brought Hongseok against him for a hug.

“There, there, you’ll be fine.”

* * *

The opportunity to get even closer surprisingly occurred thanks to the kindergarten pupils. It was lunch break, and both Hongseok and Changgu were in charge of watching over the kids while they ran in the schoolyard, stomachs nicely filled. There was a spot on a bench that allowed the teachers to sit while having a clear view of what was going on in the schoolyard, so that they wouldn’t have to stand for an hour while the kids around them were having fun.

Hongseok and Changgu were sitting close to each other, knees touching, while around them, it was utter chaos. But they couldn’t blame the kids for being excited and running everywhere, that was also what the break was for. Back to Changgu and Hongseok, they were discussing going to the movies on Friday night when suddenly, a kid named Yuto came to them.

Yuto was the last son of a Japanese family who had recently moved to Korea. He was not an only kid, having a big sister who was already attending elementary school, and he had thankfully made lots of friends here, which included Hyunggu and Wooseok. Speaking of which, both Hyunggu and Wooseok were also approaching. Yuto tugged at Hongseok’s pants, but didn’t get to talk as his two best friends appeared.

“Hello,” Hongseok greeted with a smile, and Changgu momentarily forgot about their pupils being right there as he beamed at his colleague, a stupid smile flourishing on his lips. Fortunately, he was able to snap out of it, and he focused back on Yuto, Hyunggu and Wooseok.

“Yuto, come back,” Hyunggu said, taking one of Yuto’s hands in his. Yuto sent him a shy look, and shook his head negatively.

“What’s going on boys?” Changgu asked, a bit worried.

“I’m gonna marry Yuto because we’re best friends,” Hyunggu explained as if it made complete sense. The two teachers’ eyes widened and they shared a bewildered look.

“That’s not how it wor-” Hongseok tried, but Wooseok interrupted.

“Why? He’s also my best friend!” Wooseok protested.

Both Hyunggu and Wooseok glared at each other, then looked at Yuto.

“Which one of us are you gonna marry?” they asked in unison.

Changgu opened his mouth, about to tell them that this was a bit too much, but Hongseok petted Yuto’s hair, and was quicker than him.

“Say you’re going to marry the both of them,” Hongseok whispered loudly, and Changgu gaped.

“What are you teaching them?!” he exclaimed, scandalized.

“I’m joking!” Hongseok apologized, wincing when Changgu elbowed his sides. “Okay, no, listen to me, the three of you. You’re too young to talk about getting married to each other, and Hyunggu and Wooseok, you can’t decide you’re gonna get married to someone without asking for their opinion. If Yuto doesn’t want to marry you, then you can’t ask again. No means no.”

Hyunggu sniffled, Yuto hid behind Changgu, eyes also wet, and Wooseok’s eyes started welling up with tears.

“It’s okay, come here,” Hongseok comforted them, hugging Hyunggu and Wooseok. Changgu hugged Yuto, and eventually let him join Hongseok’s hug. Changgu smiled warmly, seeing that the three friends had apparently made peace again. Hongseok made them join hands, and the three pupils promised to stay friends and be nice to each other. Hyunggu, as if forgetting about the whole incident, suddenly started babbling about a toy they should play with together, and he asked Wooseok’s help to get it out of the storage. Yuto quietly said that he’d be waiting for them near the teacher, and the pair ran off to get the toy.

There was a silence, and Yuto looked up to Changgu and Hongseok again.

“Is it okay… if I want to marry Hyunggu?” he asked, his voice so small it was getting drowned into the schoolyard’s background noises.

Hongseok and Changgu shared a look, and Hongseok nodded with energy.

“Of course, Yuto. If you both want it, it’s okay. It’s as if I wanted to marry teacher Yeo, I would ask him “will you marry me because I love you” and if he wants to, he’ll answer yes and we’ll get married.”

Yuto nodded.

“I won’t ask if Wooseok is here, because I don’t want Wooseok to be upset. Wooseok can stay my best friend even if I marry Hyunggu, right?”

Hongseok nodded, and Yuto smiled brightly.

“Thank you!”

Apparently bored of waiting for his friends to come back, Yuto ran off as well. Hongseok watched him go with a proud smile, and turned towards Changgu. He froze when he saw that Changgu was hiding his face in his hands, and that the tip of his ears was completely red. He was also shaking, and Hongseok got even more worried.

“Is everything okay? Should I call a doctor?” he inquired, quickly.

Changgu shook his head, and his muffled voice came out.

“How can you ask me to marry you when you haven’t even asked me out? Think of my heart, you idiot!”

It was Hongseok’s turn to turn as red as a tomato, and he coughed, looking away. Changgu finally removed his hands, but he was teary-eyed and blushing madly.

“Well, err, will you go on a date with me?” Hongseok asked, timidly.

Changgu frowned, and Hongseok looked at him. He almost laughed, taking in the sight of a red Changgu with red cheeks and pouty lips, but he also looked like an angry puppy, and Hongseok didn’t want to anger him more.

“Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Hongseok reiterated, more confident this time. Changgu nodded with enthusiasm, and Hongseok beamed at him.

“So, Friday night?” Hongseok asked, unable to keep a smile off his lips.

“Friday night,” Changgu confirmed, eyes filled with hearts.

* * *

Changgu checked his look, and smiled at his mirror, satisfied with his appearance. He had pushed up his hair with some gel, and had dressed nicely but not gone overboard. They were going to the movies, then would get dinner, and Changgu certainly hoped that Hongseok would stay over after. Changgu’s place was located by walking distance from a mall, which had a movie theater, so they had agreed on meeting at his place and eat nearby. Changgu wanted to think of what he could say so that Hongseok would stop by his apartment after their date, but he didn’t have much inspiration for now.

He was very, very excited to go on a date with the man he could now call his boyfriend. Having a boyfriend after years of celibacy felt nice, and having Hongseok as a boyfriend (even it they had officially started going together two days ago) felt even better.

There was a soft rap on his door, and after a last check up, Changgu rushed to his door. He opened it, and smiled warmly at Hongseok. He looked dashing, as always, and Changgu felt even more in love.

“Hey you,” Hongseok greeted, smiling brightly.

“Hey,” Changgu said before linking his arms around Hongseok’s shoulders and tip-toeing so that he could kiss him on the lips. He moaned appreciatively in their kiss as Hongseok circled his waist, bringing him closer to his chest. Changgu couldn’t help himself, kissing Hongseok was becoming one of his favorite activities. After a long, deep and tender kiss, they broke away, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Changgu whispered against Hongseok’s lips, eyes still closed.

“Love you too,” Hongseok whispered back, initiating another kiss.

They really had to go now otherwise they’d miss the beginning of the movie. They didn’t hold hands as they walked, but once inside the dark room, their fingers intertwined and Changgu rested his head on Hongseok’s shoulder. They switched a few times during the movie, sometimes Changgu cuddling Hongseok’s side and vice versa, until when the credits rolled, they shared a few kisses, still hidden from the public view.

At the restaurant, Changgu marveled at how sickeningly sweet they must look, eyes always finding each other and smiles never leaving their faces. Hongseok’s ankle touched Changgu’s a few times, too many to be truly innocent, but Changgu didn’t mind. They ate well, Hongseok insisting to pay the bill as Changgu had paid for the cinema, and they walked back to Changgu’s home, arms linked this time.

“It was a lovely evening,” Hongseok said once they were in front of Changgu’s door. They were facing each other, holding hands, and Changgu was loving how Hongseok’s thumb was caressing the back of his hand. Changgu hummed softly, agreeing, and they looked at each other.

“Do you wanna come in?”

Hongseok was visibly hesitating, but Changgu’s next words helped him make a decision.

“I don’t want to let you go yet.”

Hongseok brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss, and they stepped inside. They ended up on the couch, and as Changgu had guessed, they were taking their previous making out sessions to a whole new level. Hongseok’s shirt ended on the floor, while Changgu was kissing his neck and massaging his arms, feelings the strong biceps under the pad of his fingers. Hongseok moaned appreciatively, and Changgu’s hands went on his abs, mouth lining up kisses all the way from his jaw to his ear. Their mouths met again, and Hongseok brought Changgu impossibly closer to him.

“I want you,” Hongseok said as they were catching their breath, lost into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Changgu replied, “I want you too,” he added, licking his lips.

“Bed?” Hongseok offered.

“Bed,” Changgu confirmed, kissing him again.

* * *

Waking up in Hongseok’s arms the following morning made Changgu impossibly giggly, and, laying his head on Hongseok’s chest to listen to his heartbeats, he made the wish to stay with him forever. He could definitely get used to his new life, and couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for him.

“I love you,” he whispered against Hongseok’s lips before kissing him lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I didn't get to develop but that I want you to know: 
> 
> \- Hongseok is (a chaotic) pan  
> \- Shinwon, his bff, is (a chaotic) bi  
> \- Changgu is, as stated, gay  
> \- Yanan is straight  
> \- both Hyuna and Hyojong are bi  
> \- Hwitaek is bi and has a girlfriend!  
> \- and finally Jinho who's just mentioned is pan
> 
> Hope you had a good reading!!
> 
> Kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3


End file.
